


Head to head

by Last_time_traveler



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Slash, thirev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_time_traveler/pseuds/Last_time_traveler
Summary: Sascha would do anything to save his ass, but Dominic is not gonna make it easy.A sarcasm-proof totally unaware Dominic Thiem, a very sassy, very lovely Sascha Zverev, a Nintendo Switch, a hotel room, a big rumpled bed, and a head to head that needs to be updated.(Disclaimer: the one shot is set in a sort of AU where Kiki and Dominic split up at the beginning of the clay season)Thanks a lot toAnnoaThiemfor being a patient and very insightful beta for this story. All the mistakes are mine and just mine!





	Head to head

Sascha raised his hand over his head, preparing for the smash, his bright blue eyes focused on the ball, his muscles tensing under the skin, which was slightly shining from the sweat of the physical activity. He produced a low, almost inaudible grunt, when he completed his arm motion.  
The shot was a difficult one, but Dominic miraculously managed to put the ball on the other side. When Sascha hit again with his forehand, Dominic decided to try a sliced backhand.  
«Are you slicing because I’m tall?»  
«Don’t be silly!»  
Sascha hit the ball with a forehand. A winner, this time, right on the far left line.  
«Fifteen love!»  
«Fuck!»  
«Do I need to remind you that you’re not really playing against me?»  
«Do you think I’m _that_ stupid?»  
«Uhm.. yeah?»  
«The slice worked well, last game.»  
«Shut up now, I’m serving.»  
«The pink dress distracts me.»  
«Ace! Thirty-love!»  
Dominic squeezed his controller. He wanted to smash it on the ground… but he would lose his match, and he couldn’t lose. Not this time. Although he was just two points away from losing it.  
«Remind me: why do I have to play Peach?»  
«My room, my rules.»  
«You’re the blonde one. You should be Peach. I should be Mario. Or Luigi.»  
«I’m serving…»  
Dominic bent his legs, ready to return. Sascha burst into laughter. «Oh my god, you’re so funny! It’s like you’re playing a real match!»  
«Shut up! I’m trying to focus!»  
«Look at you: straight back, booty up in the air… God, I love your returning position.»  
«Can you stop commenting?»  
«And you’re sweating so much!» Sascha reached out in front of him and touched Dominic’s forehead with a finger, making him shiver a little.  
«I think we need a shot-clock» Dominic said, trying not to go nuts for such a little contact. «And by the way, you’re all sweaty too.»  
Sascha chuckled, just before his serve. And maybe the chuckle was the reason the serve went out. He mumbled something, then prepared to serve again.  
«Double fault!» cheered Dominic.  
«Don’t get overexcited, I’m still fifteen ahead.»  
And with these words, Dominic knew.  
He knew he could do it. He knew it, because he had felt the hesitation. Just a little flinch, someone who didn’t know Sascha as well as he did probably wouldn’t have noticed it. But Dominic had. He knew Sascha had lost his usual self-confidence, maybe just for an instant, but he had. And if he had once, Dominic could drive him to lose it again. And again. And break back. And break him again, win the set, go to a decider.  
Of that stupid Mario Tennis match.

«Fuck. I can’t believe it. You secretly practiced, tell me the truth.»  
«It’s the first time in my life I’m playing this» Dominic said with a satisfied smirk. «I don’t even have a Nintendo Switch. I’m a natural.»  
«Stop bragging, we haven’t finished yet.»  
«I’m up 5-1, serving for the match, and I destroyed all your rackets.»  
«It’s not over until it’s over.» Sascha was livid. He bit his lip and fixed his gaze on the little screen in front of him. «Go on!»  
Dominic’s hand trembled a little, while he was preparing to serve.  
«I know you’ll choke. You always choke your big matches.»  
Dominic shook his head. «This is low, even for your standards.»  
«Those shitty volleys, huh?»  
Sascha was referring to the easy volley Dominic had missed during his recent Roland Garros final.  
«You know… we should have played best of five. You’re always so good in best of five matches…» Dominic replied.  
Sascha tightened his lips. «Shut up and serve, pretty princess!»  
Those were Sascha’s last desperate attempts, weak attempts at playing mind tricks. Dominic was perfectly aware of that. But being aware wasn't helping, he was scared.  
He had lost his last three “bedroom matches” against him. Then there had been Kiki. (Then Prague, Laver Cup, but that didn’t count, because it had been so strange and different). Then sorrow, a lot of sorrow.  
And now, after a two year long attempt at being just friends (not counting Laver Cup, but that didn’t count), after two years of wet guilty dreams and tentative hugs, after Madrid bitter loss and the words Sascha spoke into his ear at the net, after Paris, where Sascha almost risked to worsen his hamstring injury just to finish the match, just to show Dominic how much he cared, how much he respected him, after all that, Dominic finally surrendered, and agreed to meet him again. Same conditions, same playground. As if those two years hadn’t passed.  
And Dominic was winning.  
His heart was pounding violently in his chest, while he was hitting his first serve.  
Fault.  
_Don’t panic, Dominic. Don’t choke.  
__This is not a slam final. This is not even a master final._ _(Fucking Madrid, fuck! Still haunting me).  
__This is just a Mario Tennis match.  
__And if you lose, you’ll still get the prize. You just won’t get it the way you like it best.  
_ Second serve. Sascha returned, Dominic hit a winner.  
«Fifteen love!» Dominic glanced at Sascha: an odd expression was appearing on his face. There was a bit of anger, because he was losing. But also a strange impatience.  
_Does he want this?_ Dominic thought. Dominic hoped.  
He served for the second point. The exchange went on a bit, until Sascha surprised Dominic with a comment.  
«Are you holding the Nintendo controller with a semi-western?»  
«What…? fuck! You made me do a mistake! You distracted me, we have to replay the point!»  
Sascha laughed. «You know… it’s a video game controller, not a real racket…» he went on laughing. «It doesn’t matter how you hold it!»  
«How do you know?» Dominic brought his hands to the hips. «Maybe the technology…»  
«Trust me, it doesn’t… oh Domi, you’re just so…»  
«Shut up, and let’s pretend you didn’t talk during the point just to piss me off.» Dominic slightly adjusted his grip on the controller, hoping Sascha wouldn't notice.  
He then served at fifteen all, and managed to win the third point.  
«Thirty-fifteen. Just two to go…» Sascha swallowed hard.  
«Oh god… we’re almost there…» Dominic wiped some sweat from his forehead.  
«Do you need a towel? Ballboy! Towel!»  
«Shut up. I’m serving.»  
Peach served. The Mario character controlled by Sascha hit a forehand, Peach did an elegant pirouette and hit a forehand too, and while Mario was somersaulting to hit back, Sascha spoke again.  
«Do you hold your cock with a semi-western when you jerk off?»  
Dominic couldn’t help but laugh at the joke. And the ball went out.  
«You bastard… you’re doing it on purpose!»  
«Of course I’m doing it on purpose, it’s my last chance to save my ass.»  
«Anyway, I hold it continental.»  
«Old style wank, I like it.»  
«Now shut up, stop playing dirty.»  
«I like it dirty.»  
«SHUT. UP.»  
Dominic served and after a few strokes managed to score 40-30.  
«Match point!» Sascha and Dominic pronounced those words together, Dominic with excitement, Sascha almost with fear.  
Dominic looked at him. His chest was quickly moving up and down, his eyes were shining.  
_Those eyes…  
_ «Just finish it» he said, serious.  
«What do you mean?»  
«Hit an ace. Win the game» his voice was trembling a little. He gulped.  
_He wants this…_ Dominic thought. Dominic hoped.  
Dominic hit his serve, Sascha didn’t move. He didn’t even try.  
The screen was glimmering and shining with colours to celebrate Peach’s victory. Dominic didn’t watch, didn’t cheer. He let his controller fall on the ground, Sascha did the same, and they just grabbed each other, pressed their lips and their bodies one against the other.  
Dominic pushed Sascha across the room, to the bed nearby. It was a large room, almost a suite. They fell on the mattress, on the rumpled sheet. How much had he missed that? Dominic couldn’t say.  
He felt Sascha’s cock rubbing against his, through the suit fabric.  
«You’re hard, already.»  
«I’ve been hard for the past hour.»  
Dominic kissed him on the neck, while his hand made its way underneath his shirt, touched his hot, smooth skin, felt his broad chest.  
«God, you’re so fit.»  
«Yeah, I gained almost ten kilos of muscle mass in the last year.»  
Dominic stopped. He pulled himself up on his hands and watched Sascha who was moaning, his head thrown back.  
«Do you really feel the need to boast about your gym improvements even during sex?»  
Sascha leaned his elbows on the mattress, lifted his head up. «I wasn’t boasting, I was simply stating a fact.»  
«You keep stating it every time you have the chance. _Every_ interview. _Every_ press conference. _Every_ casual conversation. Every time!»  
Sascha rolled his eyes. «Are you envying my gym improvements?» Then he quickly took his shirt off and pointed at his pectorals. «Don’t you like it?»  
Dominic raised his eyes to the ceiling. «You’re such a brat!» He was about to start kissing Sascha again, on his naked chest, but Sascha took him by surprise, pushing him on the side to climb on top. He removed the other’s shirt and started to do what Dominic had planned on doing.  
Dominic intertwined his fingers in Sascha’s hair: he decided to let him stay on top and enjoy it, for a while, but he was already planning how to regain the dominant position. While kissing Dominic’s chest, Sascha stretched an arm under himself, and in his friend’s trousers to pull them down. Dominic undressed, moving his legs, swaying his pelvis, while Sascha promptly reached his belly with his kisses.  
He was very quick: he pulled Dominic’s underpants down and took his cock in his mouth.  
Dominic moaned, closed his eyes, pressed Sascha’s head against him.  
Sascha started handling Dominic’s balls, while his lips and tongue wrapped up the pulsing erection with great mastery.  
_God, he’s so good with blowjobs… Oh, god, I’m gonna come already… He’s so…  
__Wait a minute…  
_ «Wait a minute!»  
«Hm?» Sascha lifted his head, his eyes half-open, his lips red and wet.  
_God, I wanna come onto his face. Now.  
__No, Domi. No.  
__Don’t waste this opportunity.  
_ «I know what you’re trying to do.»  
«I’m trying to give you the best blowjob you’ve ever had.» Sascha was about to get back to it but Dominic grabbed his hair and pulled his face up again.  
«Ouch! You’re hurting me!»  
Dominic let go of his hair. «You’re trying to suck me til I come! And then call this over!»  
Sascha made the purest and most innocent of faces. «No, I ‘m not.»  
«You’re just trying to save your ass!»  
Sascha raised his hands and smirked a little. «I swear I’m not! I just love to suck dick!»  
«You schemy bastard!»  
Sascha dropped the act: he jumped on Dominic, with an evil smile on his face, tried to clench him, but Dominic managed to wriggle off. They wrestled a little, Dominic grabbed him by his trousers, that were still on. Sascha was laughing like a maniac, Dominic was laughing too, with frenzy and excitement, and with a single, brisk gesture, he pulled his trousers and pants off.  
«You know the rules» Dominic said, panting. «I won, I get to stay on top.»  
«It’s not like I was trying to reverse roles… you would have gotten an amazing blowjob!»  
«Just shut up!» Dominic pushed him down, sat on him, their cocks clashed against each other. He grabbed his friend’s face with one hand, squeezing his cheeks a bit, then rubbed Sascha’s shiny lips with his thumb. Sascha bit it, licked it, and when Dominic pressed it into his mouth, he sucked it, moaning.  
Dominic couldn’t resist, he leaned over and kissed him on the lips, while his right hand, the thumb still wet, ran down to his cock and started masturbating him.  
«Hn… use your left… your left’s so soft…» Sascha whispered on Dominic’s mouth.  
It wasn’t the first time Sascha was asking to be touched by Dominic’s left hand, the hand he never used to hold the racket. So he switched, and with the right one, he brushed Sascha’s left thigh, then pushed it up, parted his legs. And he just stopped kissing him. He sucked his own thumb, the one Sascha had sucked just a few seconds before, and slipped it between his buttocks.  
Sascha grunted. «You know…» he took an hesitant breath. «I would have given you the most amazing blowjob of all time.»  
Dominic sighed.  
«You’re still in time to have it» Sascha went on.  
«Listen…» Dominic pulled his finger out, let go of Sascha’s cock. «If you don’t want this, just say it.»  
«What?»  
«I know it’s a game. I know it’s our game… but I don’t want to do it at all costs.»  
Sascha rolled his eyes. «Oh, Domi… You’re so… you’re…»  
«I’m…?»  
«You’re… kinda lame. But in a cute way.»  
Dominic sighed. «Aaaand thank you very much. It’s gone.» Dominic turned his back on Sascha and sat on the edge of the bed, his feet on the floor.  
«What?»  
«You did it. Congratulations! You managed to completely turn me off.»  
«But…»  
«Lame in a cute way. I can’t imagine a more unarousing sentence.»  
Sascha laughed.  
«I guess I lost your stupid game. Next time we’ll do a video game rematch, you’ll probably win and you will be able to fuck me exactly as you like.» Dominic paused, thought about it a little. «If there is a next time, I don’t think I’m very keen on it.»  
«I didn’t say you’re lame. I said you’re _kinda_ lame. It’s different.»  
«Yeah.»  
«If you were _really_ lame I wouldn’t hang out with you. I don’t hang out with lame people.»  
«Ok.»  
«Come on! I was just teasing you…»  
«You’re such an asshole… why do I always forget that? Why did I accept to come here tonight? Why…»  
Dominic stopped talking when Sascha hugged him from behind. He felt the face of his friend rubbing against his neck, his warm breath on his ear, sending shivers up and down his spine.  
«Do you remember Laver Cup?» Sascha whispered.  
How could he forget?  
«Take me like you did in Prague…»  
For a couple of seconds Dominic stopped feeling his breath in his throat. His brain went blank, his body moved without him even realizing what he was doing, guided only by his inner, deepest emotions.  
He turned to face him, then pushed him down on the bed, laid on him, felt his own heart exploding, when he heard Sascha moan beneath him.  
_He wants this! He wants me!_ Dominic thought. Dominic hoped.  
«Smash me like you smash those backhands down the line!» Sascha joked.  
Dominic chuckled. «Thiem smash!»  
With a decisive shove, he turned Sascha face down.  
«Thiem fuck!» Dominic said with enthusiasm.  
Sascha laughed, but the laugh died in his throat as soon as Dominic pushed a wet finger inside him. He reached out to the night table, grabbed a lube dispenser and gave it to Dominic.  
«Go easy, you know I don’t do this often.»  
«When was the last time you bottomed?» Dominic asked, while squeezing out some lube.  
Sascha’s answer was a bit hesitant, as if he didn’t want to say it. «Laver Cup.»  
«Oh…» Dominic stopped spreading lube on his cock. «So… with me?»  
Sascha snorted. «No, I had a threesome with Roger and Rafa.»  
Dominic felt confused, for a moment. «You’re joking, right?»  
Sascha produced a sound that was half a grunt half a sigh. «Yes, you stupid south-accented mindless ball-bashing sarcasm-proof bubble of cuteness!»  
«Are you calling me cute again?»  
Sascha turned to face Dominic, under him. He grabbed him by his hair, looked him in the eyes: «Is that the only thing you picked up from what I said?»  
They stared at each other, for a few seconds, in silence.  
«You’re the only one. Ok? The one and only guy in the world who ever topped me.»  
«Oh…»  
«Don’t make that face, if you don’t want to be called cute.» Sascha brought his thighs towards his chest, put his ankles on Dominic’s shoulders. «And now fuck me!»  
And Dominic did it. Finally. He sank his fingers in Sascha’s thighs and penetrated him. And it felt so good, because last time had been too quick, concealed, guilty.  
But last time, during Laver Cup, had also been the first and last time he had fucked him without stupid games to decide who was going to top. He had just taken him aside, dragged him into a closet, kissed him, pulled his pants down, without asking, without saying a word. And Sascha had just let him. It had been beautiful, but so horrible right after, because Kiki was still part of his life, back then.  
Sascha groaned.  
«Does it hurt?» Dominic asked, panting.  
«Yes, but it’s good.» He took his own cock in his hand and started masturbating. «I’m not a pussy, I like it rough.»  
Dominic’s rhythm grew faster, and the two quickly came, almost together, their eyes locked.  
«Oh God… that was good…» panted Dominic.  
«Yeah, not bad…» Sascha said with a smirk.  
Dominic was still inside.  
«Ok» Sascha went on. «Now let’s see if we manage not to soak the sheets… I must sleep here, tonight.» He glanced around, grabbed a t-shirt which, despite the fury of the sexual activity, was still on the bed, and used it to collect Dominic's sperm that started pouring out as soon as Sascha moved away from him.  
«Eww… no!» Dominic yelled.  
«Well, you know, this is what usually happens when you spunk in someone’s ass…»  
«I mean…» Dominic pointed at Sascha. «That’s my t-shirt!»  
Sascha laughed.  
«Oh, come on! I liked that t-shirt!»  
«Stop whining, It’s one of the thousand Adidas t-shirts you get every month for free. I’ll give you one of mine.» Sascha stood up and went to the bathroom.  
Dominic followed him. «You’re taller than me, I’ll look ridiculous!»  
«You’ll look like the cute baby you are.»  
«Stop calling me cute!»  
Sascha laughed again. The two washed up quickly, Sascha threw Dominic’s dirty t-shirt in the waste basket, and they came back in the bedroom and Dominic wore his remaining clothes. Sascha opened one of his bags and chose a random, clean t-shirt.  
Dominic unfolded it, examined it. «Ok, could you please give me one without your monogram on the sleeve? So that all of the hotel guests don’t know who I spent the evening with?»  
«I’ll give you a match outfit» Sascha said with a snort.  
«Those have _Peugeot_ on one sleeve, _Richard Mille_ on the other… it’s exactly the same, you’re the only one with those sponsors. It’s still early and the hotel is crawling with people, what if someone notices?»  
«Why don’t you sleep here, then?»  
Dominic hesitated. «Er… well… the problem will present again tomorrow morning.»  
«I’ll give you a shirt. A white shirt. And tonight you sleep here, with my monogram on the sleeve.»  
_Isn’t this too much?_ Dominic thought. _After all this time…  
_ «Come on… I hate sleeping alone. I usually sleep with Lövik, but I sent him in my mum’s room, tonight. I didn’t want him to lick our feet while we were shagging.»  
Dominic felt really stupid. For a couple of seconds he had thought… he didn’t even know what he had thought. That Sascha was being affectionate?  
«So I’m like a dog to you. Great! Give me that shirt.»  
«Hey! That was a big compliment! Lövik is my favourite person in the world, you know?»  
«No. Your favourite person in the world is yourself.»  
Sascha smiled. «This applies to everybody. Even to you. Is there someone more important than yourself in your life?»  
Dominic rolled his eyes. «Ok. I see your point. But the difference between you and me, is that if I am here,» he said putting a hand palm down in front of his eyes, «the people I care about are here.» He brought his hand a couple of millimeters lower. «In your case, Sascha is here» Dominic raised his hand up above his head «and the people you care about are here» he lowered his hand to his feet.  
Sascha laughed, then shook his head, amused. «No, you’re wrong. Sascha is here» he said raising his hand to the ceiling. «Then there’s Lövik» he lowered his hand slightly. «And then there’s other people» he dropped down his hand.  
Dominic smiled. He could see he was joking, but his declaration was not far from the truth.  
«So, do you see, now, what a great compliment I paid you?» his smile was almost sweet. But Dominic didn’t trust Sascha's sweetness. He knew how manipulative he was.  
«Will you stay here?»  
_Here we are_ , Dominic thought, his breath short in his throat, his heart pounding.  
He remembered what Sascha had said a couple of minutes before: _you’re the only one_.  
_No, I’m not gonna fall for him again.  
_ «Why do you need to think about it? Stay here. It’s nice to sleep with someone. It’s a simple decision!»  
«Everything is simple, for you.» Dominic sat on the bed.  
«Yes it is.» Sascha sat beside him and handed him a t-shirt. «What’s complicated about this?»  
Dominic smiled bitterly. He took the t-shirt. «Everything. Everything is complicated about us.»  
«No it’s not. We’re fuck buddies. We’re friends, we like each other, we have fun, we occasionally fuck.» Sascha heaved a sigh. «At least… we do, until you’ll find yourself another girlfriend. Or boyfriend. And then we won’t fuck anymore, because of your stupid moral imperative that you can just fuck with your fiancee and everyone else is off limits.»  
«You know… it’s called faithfulness. It’s what you do when you decide you want to have a partner. Being faithful… oh wait, I was forgetting who I’m talking to.» Dominic put on Sascha’s t-shirt, and lingered an instant with his nose in the fabric. It wasn’t a new t-shirt, Sascha had used it. It had his smell on. When Dominic popped his head out of the collar Sascha was looking at him with a sassy smile.  
«You’re still pissed about it… after all this time.»  
Dominic clenched his jaws. «No I’m not.» He relaxed his muscles, forced himself to smile. «Let’s sleep. I have a training session at ten, tomorrow morning.»  
Dominic lifted the sheets, got into bed, turning his back on Sascha, who did the same, and leaned his back against Dominic’s.  
Sascha turned off the lights. They laid there, for a couple of minutes, in silence, until Sascha broke it.  
«I’ve always been honest, with you.»  
«Yes. It’s true. It was my fault. I didn’t understand our definitions of “boyfriend” were different.» Dominic found it easier to speak, in the darkness. «And so you broke my heart.» He laughed, just to minimize the dramatic sentence he had just said.  
«You talk about faithfulness, but you’ve been unfaithful too.»  
Laver cup. Again. Fucking Laver Cup.  
«Yes I have. And I told her right away.»  
«Didn’t know you told her… she never displayed any sign of hostility towards me.»  
«Because she is a beautiful person, and she understood I was the one to blame.»  
«She truly is a good girl. I’ve always liked her.»  
Dominic didn’t reply. He didn’t want to talk about her, she was still an open wound.  
And while he was thinking about her, Dominic noticed a dim light coming from behind him.  
«Are you checking your phone while we’re talking?» he said, turning to see what the asshole was doing.  
«You stopped talking, and I just remembered I must update our H2H.»  
Dominic hugged Sascha from behind, and rested his cheek on his friend’s, to take a peep at what he was doing. «What head to head?»  
«All our matches, our challenges to decide who stays on top.»  
Sascha was editing a simple text file: ME: 13 - DOMI: 6.  
He deleted the 6 and replaced it with a 7.  
«You keep track of all the times we fuck?»  
«You know I’m a competitive guy, I must assure I’m always far ahead.»  
Sascha’s low voice echoed in Dominic’s skull: he was still leaning on him. It was a pleasant vibration.  
«So we only fucked twenty times?»  
«Wow, you can do maths! Who would have thought?»  
«I would have sworn it was more» Dominic said, ignoring the sassy comment.  
«Well, obviously I didn’t add all the blowjobs and minor stuff. Just the big challenges, I told you.»  
Dominic pulled himself up, glanced at him with disdain. «Did you count Laver Cup?»  
«That didn’t count, there had been no challenge to decide who would top.»  
«But I topped! That counts!» Dominic reached out to grab Sascha’s cellphone, but didn’t catch it. Sascha rolled on his back to face him.  
«These are only official competitions. Laver cup was… sort of an impromptu exhibition match.»  
«You must report it, in some way!»  
Sascha’s cellphone screen was still active and lightening their faces with a blue tint.  
«God, how can you be so beautiful?» Dominic asked, before biting his lower lip. «Fuck! Why did I said that?»  
Sascha laughed. «Because I’m irresistibly handsome?»  
«You’re so vain!»  
«It’s your fault. You must stop telling me I’m more beautiful than all of the sea.»  
Dominic smiled. «Come on, that was a joke!»  
«It’s not a joke if you say what you really think.»  
«I was sort of… sarcastically trying to mock the fact that girls like you for your looks more than for your tennis skills.»  
«Yeah, that complex philosophical idea was really what emerged from: “ _best view was Sascha beside me, it was more beautiful than all of the sea_.”»  
«Well, you know…»  
«Admit it: you were just hitting on me. In front of the cameras.»  
«No I wasn’t! I was with Kiki, back then.» Dominic felt like his heart skipped a beat, thinking about her.  
The amused expression on Sascha’s face turned into a frown. «You still love her.»  
Dominic shook his head. «No… I… it’s just… so complicated.» He looked into Sascha’s shimmering eyes, and the telephone screen turned off, leaving them in complete darkness.  
And in the darkness, Dominic felt Sascha’s breath on his lips, then a kiss, in which he got lost. Completely lost.  
He felt his hands underneath the t-shirt, on his skin, felt his erection pressed on his leg, while their kiss was deepening. Dominic gasped, caught a breath, Sascha turned him, and Dominic let him. He felt his wet fingers inside, asked for more, got more. Both lying on their side, Sascha penetrated him, masturbated him, licked him and kissed him on the neck and on the back. Dominic completely abandoned himself in Sascha’s arms. He came before, this time, so he heard and felt Sascha’s orgasm with perfect lucidity. And he liked it so much.

He was tired, tired to death, almost sleeping, when Sascha came back from the bathroom and picked up his phone.  
«Ok» he said. «I’m updating the file: official matches: me 13 - Domi 7. Unofficial impromptu exhibitions: me 1 - Domi 1.»  
Dominic realized what had just happened. «Oh. My. God.»  
Sascha laughed.  
«You’re awful! That’s why you just fucked me?»  
Sascha laughed harder. Then the laughter turned into a smile and he caressed Dominic’s face with his fingertips. «You’re so cute.»  
His smile was so sweet Dominic couldn’t help but smile back. Even if he perfectly knew he was being manipulated.  
«Don’t call me cute.»  
«Then stop being cute!»  
Sascha turned off his phone and laid on the bed. Darkness again.  
Silence.  
Then Sascha spoke.  
«You broke my heart too, you know?»  
Dominic felt a sting in his eyes.  
He reached out for his hand, found it and held it strong.


End file.
